Four seasons with you
by Mariejanekay
Summary: Autumn, Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn - one year. One year of ups and downs, one year of us. When Axel meets Roxas, he definitely wants him. One night, nothing more. But what if this certain blondie manages to change everything Axel's ever known? Split into five parts: tumn when we first met II.Winter when we first ruled III.Spring when we first fo


**Four seasons with you**

**Prologue**

It was raining. Oh that was just great! Axel pulled his hood over his head in an aggressive notion. This could just get better, really. A car passing him by did surprisingly not splash him, which was a miracle, considering how much shit had been happening today. This district was dubious. This city was dubious. The entire fucking _world _was dubious. He closed the door behind himself, taking stairway after stairway, story after story. TVs and children were bawling, people were yelling at each other, somebody was partying, someone else was obviously having a threeway, according to the sounds, the guy living below him coughed like he was dying and when he finally reached his apartment,... two men were silently waiting in his corridor.

The bigger one shot them both a confused look. Demyx cleared his throat. "Well. I left my keys inside. And, um... you're the one I gave my spare key to, right?". Axel rolled his eyes with a chuckle, unlocked his door and gave the single spare key to his best friend. He wondered how long Demyx and his boyfriend had already been standing there; Zexion practically stuck to him and looked as tired as always.

The redhead took his long black coat off, hung it over the heater to dry and kicked his boots off. He snatched himself a pizza, put it into the oven and brushed the gel and spray out of his hair to tie it together and dropped himself onto the couch. He hated every single piece of this life. Apart from Demyx. And the rest of his friends. But how did a young blond male make this happen?

**I. Autumn when we first met**

**Chapter one – Autumn I – the new one**

Axel heard the bell ring just as he left the café. With a deep sigh he started heading for college, where his biology class was about to begin. Every time he went through another door, he sighed again – just to amuse himself a little.

It was autumn when they first met.

Of course he was late. He hadn't been on time all his life. Mainly because when he was younger, his mum had never even bothered; she had her own business to mind and Axel was usually in the way. Still, she'd expected him to get perfect grades and be a good boy, one that he'd never been.

It never makes a good impression to be late on your first day of the new year but Axel couldn't have cared less. He was intelligent and that ought to be enough.

The door swung open and there he was. Bright red hair, spiked up in the back, fighting all gravity, pretty tall and skinny as hell. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Sorta overslept". He sure did enjoy having all eyes on him. Everyone whispering to their neighbour, did he really just say hey? Who even is he?

The teacher nodded and told him to have a seat. He chose a table at the end of the classroom and started talking to a guy with a short mohawk and bright eyes. Roxas eyed him a little more closely – did he know him? He probably should have seen him around during the holidays, since the city was really small, but somehow hadn't. Or just couldn't remember. But what he did know was that this person was no one he should be so interested in; he could already sense that the redhead was never ever up to something good.

"So, I suggest we all introduce ourselves to those of you you don't know yet! I'll start. I'm Mrs Jones and I'm your biology teacher! In my free time, I like to read or care about my dog!". She was still young and therefore really enthusiastic which no one really liked in the mornings, but the class played along anyway. Axel didn't really listen to anyone as he was staring at the young teacher's boobs, wondering how they'd feel, when a young blond caught his attention. His voice sounded freaking cute and the hint of shyness in it brought a smirk to the tall one's lips. "My name is Roxas, I am... … 15 and I like to skateboard". Fifteen? How the hell... oh. He'd probably skipped a class. The smirk on his face grew wider. The blond one seemed so shy and vulnerable that Axel just had to seduce him. There simply was no other way.

Roxas couldn't help himself but turn his head when the lanky boy spoke. "Yeah. My name's Axel, got it memorised? I'm 17. And in my free time, I like to bang...nails into wood".

Jesus. The young boy immediately turned around again. No, no, no. That guy was a freaking poser. A show off. Arrogant as hell and... no. Just the perfect cliché of an asshole. Period. Mrs Canterbury rolled her eyes, the redhead's friends laughed and high five'd him, but the rest of the class just sighed and shook their heads.

After everyone had introduced themselves – he still liked the blond best –, the teacher started talking about what would expect them this year, what material they needed and so on. Instead of writing that down, his eyes focused on his victim, but catching his eye was some sort of difficult with his head in the wrong direction.

Of course he could feel his stare. It made him feel uncomfortable as hell, but that was most likely what the redhead intended. He wanted to turn around and tell him to stop, but what if he was just staring into nothing or... "Hey, blondie". Roxas flinched embarrassingly hard and flushed red immediately, even before he could turn around. Why was he so nervous? He usually wasn't like this. The new town with its people wouldn't shape him into a shy kid. "What?". Axel smirked. Startling people was one of his favourite things to do. "You new?". Roxas almost groaned at his grammar. Where did he come from, Texas? Probably not, so why did he talk like that? "Yes, I'm new". The skinny guy rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. A little more information, if you please. I coulda guessed you were new, that's why I asked, duh". He sighed. "Okay. I've moved here when the summer holidays started. I used to live in Twilight Town. Pretty peaceful. I skipped a year. Is that enough?".

Maybe, Axel thought to himself, blondie wasn't as much of the shy guy as he'd pictured. And he clearly made him feel that he didn't like him – as though he knew him. But whatever, this would just make it more fun.


End file.
